Danny Ford
Danny Ford, born Daniel Westfield Ford, or more commonly known as SpartanMazda is a YouTube gaming sensation and former professional motocross, who raced from 2007–2013 and 2014–2018 and retired undefeated with 60–0, with FOX Racing. He has been commenting and doing playthroughs on PC games for seven years, through his content was highly influenced by his favorite YouTuber, AlChestBreach. He was born into a professional motocross family with his parents, his father and mother. He begin to ride a dirtbike at the age of four, and become a pro in 2007. He was first exposed to video games when his father (also a gamer) playing a horror game called F.E.A.R (First Encounter Assault Recon), which he got scared because of the horror. His first game he played is Team Fortress 2 in the same year. As he got older, he played into more games such as, Left 4 Dead, Counter Strike, Call of Duty, and (both games made by Bethesda). When he first played Fallout 3 in 2008, he instantly fall in love with RPG Fantasy games with Bethesda. Three years later in 2011, with the released and bought , and become his all-time favorite game for about four years. Then one day, his friend George told Danny that he could add different things to the game himself, using mods at the Workshop, easier then the Nexus. This would be Danny's first introduction to modding, then he buys a video-game camera for his goofiness. In high school, Ford was not student, which he met couple of friends. In his freshmen year, he got a video camera, which he records much of the High School football games with and soon began editing his own videos. His first popular video was a video he made with his friends and was a Supercross parody, and uploaded it to a now defunct video site. People loved it and even asked him to do more videos. Due to racing motocross, he been racing in-and-out and he wasn't go to allowed to play video games and he would take a break. When his first retirement in 2015, he return to YouTube, to play mostly Skyrim and he would later return to motocross the following year, which he took multiple weeks off, or days to do it, making his schedule on YouTube, becoming semi-active. For two years from 2016-2018, Ford become more active in motocross, but at the time, he won thirteen Gold medals at X Games, and six Motocross World Champion titles. His final racing race is on January 4, 2019 which he defeated Henry Paul by Grand Prix of the seventh round, and his undefeated record of 60 wins and no losses. His final retirment from racing after the bout. He joined YouTube on May 24, 2010, creating the most main channel SpartanMazda, and lesser-known channel, Danny W. Ford would be launched on February 2, 2015. The origin of his alias entitled 'SpartanMazda' comes from his another favorite game called Halo's Spartans and his love the car brand Mazda. Danny is famously known for his The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Modded play-throughs. He plays popular mods available on Skyrim workshop on Steam. Danny's actions towards the games he plays are humorous and unique, similar to AlChestBreach. During his play-throughs, he'll usually say random things out of the blue or doesn't make no sense. His popular humor become the cornerstone of his SpartanMazda channel. Trivia *His currently residence and born in Fayetteville, Arkansas. *Danny was born on August 13, 1995 *On March 3, 2019, Danny had coming out that he is a bisexual and an femboy. Category:Real People Category:SpartanMazdapedia Wiki